Defying Gravity
by Marie Sales
Summary: Rose Weasley está começando mais um ano em Hogwarts, quando uma viagem no tempo acidental acontece, e o futuro fica completamente bagunçado, jovens desafiando a gravidade, e ao meio de tudo isso ainda tem Scorpius Malfoy, que a beija na torre.
1. Prólogo

A vida chata e monótona de Rose Weasley se resumia a estudos, estudos, monitoria, e estudos. Os amigos e primos da garota a diziam para aproveitar a vida ao máximo, mas o máximo que Rose fazia, era discutir com ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Scorpius Malfoy, o garoto que a "aterrorizava" possamos assim dizer, de um jeito diferente, o garoto já tentou beijar e até abraçar a garota, e o que recebia era gelatina em seus cabelos loiros, e um tapa no rosto, que geralmente fica horas vermelho, mas, naquele dia, no dia cinco de setembro, quatro dias após chegarem ao castelo, e na torre de astronomia, algo poderia acontecer com os dois.

Rose caminhava calmamente pelos corredores naquela madrugada fria, claro, tremendo um pouco, e amaldiçoando a si mesma por ter esquecido o casaco no dormitório. Chegou a Torre de Astronomia por engano, com o frio todo, acabou por trocar o caminho.

– O que faz aqui, Weasley? – A garota deu um pulo tamanho o susto e se virou, ao reconhecer a voz rouca mais conhecida de Hogwarts.

– Eu... – A garota não sabia se falava ou se mentia – Eu me perdi.

Optou por falar logo a verdade, já estava perdida mesmo. _Lá vem as piadinhas_ – Pensou a garota

– Venha – Scorpius segurou o braço dela e andou calmamente, até chegarem a Torre de Astronomia. – Por que fica aqui? Seus primos podem achar que eu a seqüestrei.

A garota deu uma risada fraca – Nem tudo gira ao seu redor, Malfoy.

Scorpius olhou para a ruiva e tirou o casaco, colocando em volta dela – Está melhor?

Rose assentiu, sorrindo um pouco e se sentando no chão da torre.

– Mas e você Malfoy? Por que ficar aqui? Suas fãs devem estar atrás de você, não acha?

– Por mais que eu goste delas, não são meu tipo – Se sentou ao lado dela e olhou para as estrelas

– E qual seria o seu tipo? Poderia me dizer?

– Gosto um pouco das que não se importam totalmente com a aparência, daquelas que dizem não, mas que também dizem sim, gosto das duronas, são um desafio.

– Claro, tudo para você é um desafio Malfoy, mas, nem todas as garotas vão ficar sempre atrás de você, lembre-se disso. – A ruiva se virou para o loiro o encarando nos olhos – Eu gosto dos seus olhos, são cinzas, misteriosos

– Eu gosto dos seus, azuis, bem inocentes – Sussurravam, não percebendo a aproximação dos rostos, o garoto colocou a mão na nuca de Rose, e foram fechando os olhos aos poucos, até que os lábios se encostaram, e Rose, por fim, teve certeza de que foi o melhor beijo de sua vida. E Scorpius, bem, ele queria continuar ali, para sempre, e sempre.


	2. Capítulo I

**I**

_Futuro_

Nos corredores sombrios e frios do castelo – Que ficavam mais sombrios e frios no inverno – Se destacavam de todos aqueles cabelos loiros, castanhos, duas ruivas e um ruivo, que andavam quase que colados no meio de toda a multidão, que corria de diversos lados, entrando em diversas portas. É, Hogwarts era um dos maiores castelos do mundo, uma das melhores escolas de magia e bruxaria, o bom dela, é que não era apenas para garotas, ou apenas garotos, recebia todo o tipo de pessoa, seja ela magra, alta, problemática... Hogwarts era um lar para todas as pessoas que querem fugir da realidade e viver em seu próprio mundo mágico, onde seus amigos te entendem, e seus pais não estão ali para lhe dizer o que fazer.

– Olá Rosie – Disse uma garota loira tentando não pisar no pé de ninguém – Nossa, o que está havendo ali? Uma nova banda e ninguém me contou?

– Oi Lys – Hugo disse sendo acompanhado por Rose e Lily – E não, não. Pelo menos que eu saiba, não.

– Então o que vão fazer hoje?

– Eu respondo por Rose. Eu vou estudar, brigar com Scorpius Malfoy e estudar mais até alguém me tirar da biblioteca – Hugo afinou a voz.

– Há ha. Sem graça. Pelo menos eu não como o dia inteiro, seu gordo !

– Você tem é inveja do meu _corpitio_, sua magricela – Rebateu Hugo.

– Parem vocês dois ! Cruzes ! Rose, você é linda, e Hugo, você não é lá um James Sirius da vida. – Rose riu do que Lys havia dito, realmente, James era o mais novo garanhão Potter, tinha todas em sua lista. Mas, se bem, ele andava muito comportado nesses tempos, comportado até demais. – Lily, por que está tão calada?

– Ah ? Desculpe, a professora quer uma redação de mil linhas sobre uma coisa ai, e eu não posso dormir, nem sequer comer !

– Lils, ela passou um trabalho de feitiços apenas de vinte centímetros, relaxa, conta ai, que ta acontecendo? – Rose perguntou. Sabia do trabalho, pois havia ajudado Hugo, e se soubesse que a amiga não tinha terminado, a ajudaria.

Lílian olhou para Lysander como se pedisse ajuda, _Por quê raios Rosie tinha que tocar neste assunto? _– Pensou.

– Pessoal ! Até que enfim achei vocês ! Vamos comer? Estou com fome – Lorcan chegou correndo e carregando vários livros debaixo do braço.

– Vamos – Hugo usou Rose como escudo para passar pelas pessoas que ali estavam, enquanto a irmã gemia sentindo corpos batendo contra si, realmente, Hogwarts estava muito movimentada.

– Hugo ! Me solte ! – Se desvencilhou do irmão.

– Chata

Pouco tempo depois, já estavam num dos corredores sentados nos bancos comendo no silêncio agradável o que Rose havia trazido da cozinha. Bem, silêncio até que risadas altas ecoaram pelo único corredor que parecia estar quase vazio em Hogwarts.

– ELES TÃO VINDO, CORRE, CORRE ! – Viram Alvo correndo com Scorpius e Johnny, detalhe, seguravam roupas masculinas.

– Por que sempre eu que fico com as partes íntimas? É nojento cara ! – Falou Johnny quase caindo no chão de cansaço.

– DEVOLVAM ! – Gritos e mais gritos masculinos, até que três garotos apareceram, apenas de toalha.

– Ah! – Exclamou Lily, tendo os olhos tapados pelas mãos de Hugo, Lorcan havia feito o mesmo com a irmã, que as retirava.

– O QUE É ISSO? – Rose se levantou ' _Não se pode nem descansar um pouco?_ ' Pensou – E parem de gritar !

– Eles pegaram nossas roupas enquanto nos trocávamos depois do treino ! – Disse um, os três que estavam com as roupas nas mãos, as esconderam.

– Detenção, para os três, e menos quinze pontos para a Sonserina – Disse Rose – E vocês vão colocar uma roupa, decente de preferência – Disse, esperou os três saírem, para falar com os que restaram – Ainda estão aqui?

– Relaxa, prima ! Curta a vida

– Dá um tempo Alvo, que coisa.

– Poxa, Weasley, achei que tivesse relaxado um pouco depois de ontem – Scorpius disse num tom divertido, Rose ficou estática e corou violentamente.

– O que? - Hugo perguntou

– Nada. – Disse rapidamente Rose – Eu não dei uma detenção a Scorpius, porque, hm, ele disse que ia fazer um de seus trabalhos, e como você já fez, eu deixei ele ir, e, e fim. Sumam daqui, andem ! – Enxotou-os.

– Isso ta estranho – Começou a dizer o irmão da ruiva.

– Macarronada. – Lysander disse

Todos os rostos se viraram para ela de imediato. Como alguém no começo do que seria uma discussão, diz macarronada? Lysander era de fato, uma das pessoas mais esquisitas que eles já conheceram, um esquisita legal, como Luna, as duas eram perfeitas lunáticas. Já Lorcan era mais centrado, estudava mais e puxou mais a personalidade do pai.

– Como é que é?

– Macarronada – Disse pausadamente – Simples Lily.

– Tudo bem, então.

– Pessoas ! Como vão nesse belo maravilhoso dia? – James chegou, animado como sempre.

Era sempre assim, James sorria, Hugo comia, Lysander discutia com Lorcan, Alvo tentava manter Rose longe dos garotos, e por fim, Scorpius irritava Rose.

– Ah, estamos bem, sabia que a profe... – Lorcan foi interrompido

– Enfim. Quem quer ir pro jardim e me ajudar ? – Disse piscando

– Ajudar a que?

– A relaxar, eu sou o mais novo capitão do time, babes ! – O Potter mais velho fez uma dancinha estranha – Eu sei, eu sei, autógrafos somente depois do jantar.

– Vão na frente, eu tenho que falar com Rose – Lysander disse olhando para James, que sorria.

– Tem? – Perguntou Rose insegura enquanto os via saindo animadamente com James abraçado a Lily.

– O que rolou ontem na torre? Você voltou estranha pro dormitório

– Por favor, Lys, eu tenho que ir, monitoria sabe?

– Não, não sei. – Rolou os olhos – Sabe que pode me contar, somos amigas, praticamente irmãs – Disse cruzando os dedos como se estivesse formando um vinculo entre ela e Rose.

– Scorpius me beijou. Bem, _nós_ nos beijamos – Disse olhando pra baixo.

– E... ?

– E o que?

– Só isso? Eu morrendo de preocupação e você diz que é só isso? Faltava pouco para você se beijarem, o castelo inteiro já esperava isso, Rô !

– Mas ele é o Malfoy !

– E você a Weasley, e eu a Lovegood, e aquela garota é a... Não sei o sobrenome dela, nunca tinha visto ela antes – Apontou para uma garota que passava.

– Ta, ta, podemos ir? Não gostei desse assunto.

Foram andando calmamente até o jardim, que estava lotado, por sinal.

Enquanto andavam, não perceberam que no ombro de Rose se formou uma marca, uma tatuagem em forma de um sol, e que parecia queimar a pele da ruiva, mas de um jeito que não causasse dor, já que a ruiva não demonstrava sentir nada.

_Presente_

– Então, é isso que acontece quando você mistura suco de abóbora com cenouras estragadas – Dizia Ron a Harry. Os dois estavam na cozinha do moreno esperando Hermione e Ginny que conversavam animadamente na sala. As duas haviam se tornado muito amigas após algum tempo, conversavam abertamente sobre tudo e todos.

– Uau. Argh, levarei um bom tempo para tirar a imagem de uma pessoa vomitando cenoura podre – Harry balançou a cabeça.

– Sabe, Hermione veio com um papo estranho. – Disse Ron enquanto depositava o copo com suco na mesa. – Ela disse que estava amiga de Astoria, a mulher do Malfoy. Agora eu te pergunto, como?

– Como o que? A Astoria ter se tornado amiga de Hermione, ou Hermione ter se tornado amiga de Astoria? – Fez uma pausa – Espera, dá no mesmo.

– Também, mas como Astoria casou com o Malfoy?

– Cada um tem seu tipo. – O moreno deu de ombros.

Ron fez uma careta e balançou freneticamente a cabeça.

– Mas... Mas... Mas é o Malfoy !

– Qual é Ron ! Esquece isso, Draco mudou – Harry disse bufando, estava mais próximo de Draco, enquanto Ron ainda arrumava desculpas para acusar o loiro de todas as desgraças do mundo. – E ele até que ta legal agora – Disse um tom mais baixo.

O ruivo, que bebia suco de abóbora, cuspiu o líquido, que atingiu o rosto de Harry.

– Você não disse o que eu entendi que você disse né? – Disse com a voz um pouco falha.

– Ah, vejamos por outro lado, Malfoy até tem seus, hm, direitos.

– Não mude de assunto ! Ele...

– Malfoy de novo? – Ginny entrou na cozinha acompanhada de Luna e Hermione.

– Luna? Surpresa estar aqui – Disse Harry enquanto limpava seu rosto com ajuda de sua mulher.

– Argh, Harry ! Como sujou seu rosto assim ? – Reclamava Ginny.

– Malfoy é um rapaz legal, outro dia nos encontramos em Hogsmeade, ele me cumprimentou, e acabamos conversando e bebendo cerveja amanteigada. – Disse Luna enquanto acariciava os cachos de Hermione, que por sinal, não estavam mais rebeldes do jeito que eram antes, agora eles caiam sobre uma perfeita cascata no ombro da morena.

– Mas o que? – Ron se indignou – Como todo mundo diz que o loiro ficou legal? Ele é malvado ! M-A-L-V-A-D-O ! – Soletrou.

– Ron ! Deixe de ser tão chato !

– Não enche, Ginny

– Estúpido ! – Ginny deu língua para o irmão, que fez o mesmo.

– Vamos visitar os Malfoy. – Disse Hermione calmamente, todos a olharam surpresos. Visitar os Malfoy? Não, não, Ron faria um escândalo só de pensar em passar perto da Mansão Malfoy. – Nem ousem discutir, vamos aparatar, quanto mais rápido melhor.

...

– Então... – Disse Harry quebrando o silêncio do local.

– Pois bem, vamos aproveitar que estamos todos aqui, para falarmos do futuro ! – Exclamou Astoria sorridente – Como querem que seus filhos se chamem?

– Eu gosto de Rose – Disse Ron.

– Eu gosto de Hugo. – Disse Hermione

– Ah, ficaria legal. Imagem, a menina com os olhos de Ron, e uma mistura do cabelo de vocês? Um ruivo acastanhado ! – Astoria era alegre, alegre até demais.

– Amor... – Gemeu Draco, se encolhendo no sofá.

– Ah Draco ! Deixe de ser rabugento ! Querem biscoitos ? Eu... – A mulher parou de falar e olhava para a parede, olhava com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão surpresa. – O que é aquilo?

Uma mancha se formou na parede, uma mancha de uma lua, uma lua cheia, que aumentava de tamanho. E quando Draco chegou perto, um tipo de explosão aconteceu. Mas nada saiu de seu lugar, e as pessoas continuavam sentadas, com somente Draco em pé. Ao menos era isso até eles decidirem se levantar, o chão tremeu, e as coisas começaram a voar, tudo aquilo era esquisito.

- Mas o que... ? – Luna murmurou, e der repente, um clarão fez com que todos fechassem os olhos, e após algum tempo, sentirem seu corpo bater contra o chão. E por mais que tentassem abrir os olhos ou se mexer, o corpo não os obedecia, continuavam lá, caídos no chão.


	3. Capítulo II

**II**

_Passado_

"Não sei o que poções tem de difícil" Pensava Lílian. A ruiva se encontrava sentada na biblioteca, na seção de poções; Lia tranquilamente seu livro enquanto copiava algumas coisas em seu pergaminho, bem, isso até um certo moreno chegar.

– Lírio ! Como estás ? Bem? Ótima? Preparada para sair comigo? – James se sentou na cadeira em sua frente. Hogwarts era o que se podia chamar de filme americano, só que na versão britânica, era totalmente dividida em grupos: Os Marotos – diga-se de passagem, os mais populares e disputados – , os CDFs, os herbólogos, **a**s populares, e assim em diante. Era totalmente provado que Lílian era do _time_ CDF, apesar de não se considerar uma.

Lílian tinha o cabelo ruivo mais invejado do castelo e os olhos verdes mais brilhantes, a garota não era muito alta, ao contrário de James, que era _muito_ alto.

– O que quer Potter? – Ignorou as ultimas palavras do garoto.

– Sair com você. Hum? Eu, você, Hogsmeade, juntinhos... ? – Dizia o garoto enquanto enquanto acariciava as mãos da ruiva.

– Não – Disse seca. Já era de costume isso. – Potter, pode, por favor, parar de dar beijos no ar? – O rapaz beijava o ar, como se beijasse alguém olhou para ela e simplesmente disse:

– Ah, eu estou treinando pro dia em que você decidir que está louca por mim, e me beijar – Mandou um beijo e fez uma cara sexy, o que deixou Lily corada, de raiva, e de vergonha.

– Desisto. – Se levantou e saiu apressadamente da biblioteca bufando.

– O que, lírio? – James exclamou, sendo censurado logo em seguida pela bibliotecária, antes de sair, pegou o pergaminho que Lily havia deixado para trás, e a seguiu, novamente.

– Ainda está me seguindo, Potter? Deixe-me em paz !

James correu até ficar na frente da garota fazendo a ruiva bater com ele e cair no chão, bem, quase cair. Os braços fortes de James a seguraram; se encararam até Lílian perceber a aproximação que estava acontecendo.

– Obrigado - Disse vendo James a soltar. Sorriu, mas logo em seguida bateu com o livro nele. – Está louco? Eu podia ter caído ! – Empinou o nariz e apertando o livro contra si, saiu dali com passos largos.

– Uau – Suspirou vendo a garota sair, novamente correu até ela – Espere, Lily ! Acho que isso é seu. – A entregou o pergaminho

– Obrigado, novamente, e, hm, é Evans pra você. – A ruiva se virou fazendo os cabelos lisos se chocarem contra James.

– Ruivas são um desafio, mas os Potter amam desafios, principalmente quando ganhamos – James falava com si mesmo enquanto caminhava pela mesma direção da garota, que a pouco tempo saíra de seu campo de visão.

...

– Qual é ? Como pode me dispensar?

– Dispensando-lhe.

– Mais uma discussão – Uma loira murmurava enquanto andava em direção a dois morenos, juntamente com um moreno ao seu lado.

– Sabe, se você não fosse tão chata, outros caras te chamariam pra sair, não só eu.

– Eu não sou chata !

– Metida

– Não tanto quanto você

– Mimada

– Não tanto quanto você – A voz da morena ficava cada vez mais alta.

– Podem parar, por favor? – A voz calma de Remo Lupin ecoou na sala. Remus definitivamente era lindo por genética. Apesar de passar as noites de lua cheia em claro, seus olhos continuavam com aquele brilho, claro, possuía algumas olheiras, mas nada que tirasse seu charme. Emelina Vance não era diferente. Seus cabelos loiros brilhavam ainda mais na claridade, certamente não dentro do castelo, seus olhos azuis escuros se realçavam com a pouca sombra. Formavam um belo par.

– Ah, cale a boca, Aluado. Vá se trancar no armário de vassouras com a Vance. – Sirius resmungou

Emelina e Remo coraram.

– Não fale assim com Remo, Black. Ele é legal ! Diferente de você, seu ogro. – Marlene denfeu-o.

– Tsc. Vocês pensam que Aluado é um santo, isso porque não conhecem ele, esse cara é _fera _– Frisou a palavra – com as garotas, já levou elas até pro armário de vassouras, semana passada? – Sirius fingiu pensar.

Remo não sabia mais o que fazer ou o que falar, o constrangimento estava a mil.

– Sirius !

– Remo !

– Chega ! Eu vou embora daqui, venha Lina. – Marlene a puxou, mas Sirius também.

– Vance ! Diga a ela que ela tem que sair comigo !

– Lina ! Diga a esse trasgo que isso nunca acontecerá. NUNCA ! – Marlene puxou, mas, novamente, Sirius também.

– Diga a essa chata que eu sou gostoso demais para ela, e ela tem que se agradecer por eu ter a convidado pra sair – Sirius exclamou. Os dois usavam Emelina como um elástico, puxando-a.

– Vão matar a Lina !

– Lina que se dane ! Sem ofensas – Marlene disse

– O que tá acontecendo? – Lílian chegou

– O que rolas ? – James disse.

– Potter ? Por que está andando desse jeito? – E então, Sirius e Marlene pararam de puxar Emelina, Remo parou de se desesperar e o olhar de todos presentes se focaram em James.

– Esse é seu novo andar?

– É que eu realmente preciso me aliviar – James fez um "1" com o dedo e continuou andando, mas rapidamente voltou, e começou a encarar a parede. – Legal ! Estão reformando Hogwarts ! Bem que podia rolar uma dessas paradinhas de parede lá em Hogsmeade.

– O que? – Lílian foi para perto dele, parando ao seu lado, e fazendo a cabeça de James se virar em direção a ruiva. – Quem foi que fez isso? – James ia se abaixando até ficar mais ou menos do tamanho da ruiva e estava com um biquinho. Ia beija-la, quase, apenas um pouquinho mais, e lá vem... – Sirius, foi você? – E lá se foi.

A ruiva se virou, fazendo seus cabelos baterem no rosto de James.

– Não olhe pra mim. Se tivesse sido eu, eu teria feito melhor – Sirius se aproximou da parede e pensou "Como alguém pôde fazer isso? EU devia ter feito isso, EU devia ter colado isso na parede" – Eu teria feito MUITO, MUITO melhor. – Parecia estar bem por fora, mas por dentro, estava indignado.

– Eu preciso de óculos, ou a figura tá se mexendo ? – Remo se aproximou junto de Emelina e Marlene.

– Eu também to vendo – Marlene comentou.

– Pegadinha dos primeiranistas, aposto ! – James encostou na figura, e uma explosão de cores variadas os atingiu, mas não saíram de seus lugares.

Tinha cor para todos os lados, rosa, azul, vermelho, amarelo, verde... E o mais estranho de tudo, é que quando atingiam as coisas, se tornavam apenas um tipo de papel picotado.

– Viu?

E então um clarão forte os atingiu com algo que se parecia com raios, pequenos raios de luz branca. E ao encostar neles, cada um ia caindo, como se estivessem desmaiados, o último a ser atingido foi Sirius, que havia se escondido atrás de James.

– Per... deu a apo... sta... Pontas. – E então Sirius fechou os olhos.

Aí sim, tinham desmaiado, não sabiam por que nem pelo o que. Mas ainda podiam sentir as coisas, viam pessoas andando, como um clarão, como se estivessem dormindo acordados, essas pessoas eram seus amigos, caminhando pelos jardins. Um tipo de sonho, um sonho que mostrava-os que seus amigos estavam bem, que eles ficariam bem, que tudo ficaria bem.


	4. Capítulo III

**III**

_Presente_

– Ah, qual é Rô ! Responde !

– Não, Alvo ! Pesquise nos livros da biblioteca – Rose guardava o material na mochila.

Estavam na saída da aula de poções, a sala já estava praticamente vazia, exceto pelos dois, que guardavam o material.

– Estou pesquisando ! Na Rosepédia ! – Alvo se abaixou e segurou na perna de Rose.

– Alvo, pára ! Pára Alvo ! – Rose tentava puxa-lo. – Ok, quer saber a resposta?

– Sim – Os olhos de Alvo brilhavam

– Vá para a biblioteca ! – Rose gritava e balançava a perna, Alvo já estava estirado no chão, segurando a perna de Rose.

– Nãão – Alvo bateu a cabeça na mesa, e nessa hora, ouviram risadas histéricas vindo da porta.

– Vai Weasley, faz ele bater a cabeça de novo ! – Johnny Zabini batia palmas e ria.

– Isso, isso mesmo, Zabini, ria da desgraça alheia, alguma hora vai ser você. – Alvo levava tapas da ruiva, que já estava vermelha.

– Solte-me, Al ! Vou me atrasar para a próxima aula !

– Ai, Alzinho, me solte, vou me atrasar para a próxima aula ! Socorro, hihi ! – A voz rouca de Scorpius ecoou pela sala. – Solta logo ela, otário.

Alvo a contra gosto, soltou a perna da garota. Pegou a mochila e saiu resmungando.

– Era só responder, nhá...

– O que ele queria, Rosinha? – Johnny colocou o braço no pescoço de Rose, que olhou pra ele – Nossa, agora que me toquei. Nesses anos todos, você é bem baixa, hein? Dizem que as baixinhas são as melhores... – Piscou o garoto, Scorpius não sabia mais se ficava branco, ou vermelho. Talvez roxo. – Mas não se preocupe cara garota, eu gosto das loiras, tipo uma amiga sua, tipo, qual o nome? Lysander? – Johnny grudou a testa na de Rose, que já estava assustada. Definitivamente, Johnny não era uma pessoa com a mente decente, ela nem sequer sabia se ele tinha cérebro.

Scorpius tossiu.

– Está assustando a garota, seu burro. E a Lysander nunca olharia pra você

– Do mesmo jeito que a Weasley barra Granger nunca olharia pra você – Johnny começou a rir, e Rose tentou não rir. – Viu? Ela está rindo de você !

– Na verdade, Zabini, é de você. Sua risada é engraçada.

– Mas, diz ai, Weasley, o que ele queria? – Scorpius se aproximou e pegou um dos cachos de Rose.

– Queria apenas uma resposta para o trabalho.

– Só isso? – Scorpius abriu a boca – Aquele barraco todo por causa de uma resposta ?

– É. Só isso – Rose saiu da sala, e os dois ficaram para trás, olhando os cabelos ruivos puxado para o castanho da garota.

– O que será que ela usa pra fazer o cabelo ficar brilhante? – Zabini refletia consigo mesmo.

– John. – Chamou-o Scorpius – Você é demente.

– Ah, cara, valeu, sério, valeu – O garoto sorria abestadamente.

– Lesado – O loiro saiu da sala balançando a cabeça.

– O que eu fiz? – Zabini falava sozinho na sala, até sem perceber, derrubou um livro que estava na mesa da professora, e levou um susto – Meu Merlim ! – Saiu da sala olhando para trás para saber se estava sendo perseguido por prisão é seguro algum demônio ou algo do tipo.

"_Depois eles ainda tem coragem de dizer que esse colégio-prisão é seguro_" – Pensava o garoto.

...

Calor. Calor era tudo o que os alunos e professores sentiam. Hoje, Hogwarts estava muito ensolarada, o que não acontece muito, já que o clima é mais úmido. Muitos grupos estavam em seus quartos, ou nos jardins, mas um grupo em especial estava na Sala Precisa, aproveitando o frio que o quarto lhes proporcionava.

– Sabe, nunca pensei que algum dia ficaríamos assim, tão... – Lílian procurava palavras para descrever o agradável silêncio na sala.

– Quieto? – James disse, fazendo alguns rirem.

– Exatamente.

Silêncio novamente.

– Ninguém vai falar nada? Sério? Está bem, eu vou dizer a lista que fiz antes de vir a Hogwarts. – Lysander dizia

Todos estavam no quarto, Lysander, Lorcan, Rose, Lílian, James, Alvo, Scorpius, Johnny... Bem, todos. Não que fossem amigos íntimos mas naquele dia, eles sentiam uma paz, Alvo tentou brigar com Lorcan, o mais próximo dele, mas disse que estava tentando evitar a fadiga quando suspirou alto, fazendo todos perguntarem o que havia acontecido.

– Número um, expandir meu vocabulário – Rose olhou para a garota – _Efetuado_ – Disse com seu sotaque extremamente forte. Lysander era londrina também, mas seu sotaque era definitivamente o mais forte do grupo. – Dois, fazer o estágio na loja da mãe do Johnny.

– E você fez?

– Não John, queriam que eu trabalhasse de graça. – Riu e bufou.

– Lys, posso te dar um conselho? Procure o significado de estágio. – Rose disse rolando os olhos.

– CDF – Scorpius falou baixo, mas Johnny ouviu e riu.

– O que foi?

– Nada, Alvo

– Três, fazer um bolo de chocolate com cerej... – Lysander ia continuar a frase, até que várias pessoas caíram no meio da roda deles, a loira gritou e se afastou imediatamente, assim como os outros.

– NÃO ME LEVEM! LEVEM O JAMES ! NINGUÉM SENTIRÁ FALTA DELE ! SANTO MERLIM ! – Alvo gritava e apontava para James, que segurava Lysander, Alvo concerteza iria perguntar o que era aquilo, se não estivesse com tanto medo.

– Pessoal ! Estão acordando – Lorcan disse apontando. Hugo foi para perto de um deles, e tocou a bochecha dele, que abriu os olhos, fazendo o ruivo ir para trás rapidamente.

– Mas que porra é essa? – Sirius disse ainda meio desacordado.

...

– Então, foi isso que aconteceu conosco – Lílian ia explicando ás pessoas como chegaram lá, ou pelo menos o que aconteceu antes de chegarem lá.

– Conosco foi quase a mesma coisa, só que, sem cores, e papéis – Draco dizia.

– Magia Negra, só pode – Ron dizia olhando fixamente para Rose, tentando conter a felicidade, ele tinha uma filha ! Só faltava ele soltar fogos de artifício de tanta felicidade, se já estava assim, quando soube que a mãe era Hermione, quase enfartou sorrindo.

Estavam todos sentados na sala, haviam checado seus horários livres, e ainda tinham mais um. Já haviam se acalmado e se comunicado um com os outros, claro que todos levaram um tempo a mais para compreender que tinham filhos, e netos. Alvo chegou até a pensar que seu pai estava ali por causa de sua detenção na semana passada, o moreno surtou.

– Mas como nos chamaremos? Digo, muitas pessoas aqui tem o mesmo nome. E como viveremos ? Todos conhecem Harry Potter e Cia – Johnny riu ao falar a última frase.

– Apelidos, os mais velhos, com todo respeito, chamaremos com nomes, e poucos os conhecem, Sirius está mais novo, e Remus também.

– Tem razão Hermione. – Astoria concordou, Ginny também.

– A respeito de como ficaremos no castelo, nós vamos falar com Minerva. – Rose disse confiante.

– É mais, o castelo está cheio de alunos, como sairemos daqui sem eles nos ver? – Scorpius disse.

– Não tinha pensado nisso, e se conseguirmos traze-la até aqui?

– Talvez consigamos. – Harry disse ajeitando os óculos.

– Os mais novos vão, ficaremos aqui esperando, se não conseguirem, daremos um jeito, sempre demos, não? – Luna que até agora estava quieta, disse. Todas as cabeças se viraram para a garota, Luna estava inteligente demais, talvez ela sempre tenha sido, mas não conseguiam enxerga-la sem ser a garota lunática.

– Nunca achei que diria isso, mas Luna está certa. Sem ofensas – Ginny disse sorrindo.

Após combinarem tudo, saíram da sala, deixando os outros lá, Lílian estava com a mão na boca olhando para Harry.

– Eu tenho um filho – Deixava algumas lágrimas caírem sobre seu rosto.

– Comigo – James chorava sorrindo, teria ele conseguido a sua ruiva? – Nosso velho novo filho.

– Nosso? – Lílian olhou para ele – Nem sonhando. **MEU** filho.

– Harry, vá, abrace-os, depois de tudo que passamos está com vergonha de um abraço? – Hermione dizia empurrando de leve o moreno, que os abraçou, e abraçou Sirius também.

– Padrinho.

– Gente? Eu meio que ainda preciso ir no banheiro – James disse sorrindo sem graça.

...

– ENTÃO ELES CAÍRAM...

– ELES DISSERAM QUE SÃO PARENTES...

– MEU PAI ESTÁ AQUI ! COMO PODE... ?

– SILÊNCIO ! – Minerva gritou, se sentando na cadeira novamente. – Senhorita Potter, explique a situação.

– Bem – Lily começou – Estávamos na sala precisa, tentando fugir do calor, na maior paz, ai eles caíram ! E nos com medo, nos afastamos, depois de nos conhecermos, explicarmos tudo, decidimos vir até aqui, eles estão lá, não seria bom os alunos os verem aqui.

– Muito bem, então. Eu vou com vocês, era de se esperar que isso aconteceria algum dia – Minerva disse a última parte mais baixo.

...

– Bem, a situação está complicada – A voz rouca da diretora ecoava – Inventaremos uma história. Vejamos, o ministério mandou vocês para vigiar a escola, e os outros são alunos de fora, que entraram agora.

– Ok tia Minnie. – Sirius piscou.

– Senhor Black, mais respeito por favor.

Combinaram tudo, vigilância, intercâmbio, alunos ajudantes e etc. Estava tudo organizado. Ninguém contaria a ninguém. Minerva mandou uma carta para o Ministério avisando que teria trazido os pais para vigiarem e ajudarem os novatos. Não seria bom o Ministério ficar sabendo de tudo, não agora. Isso era problema deles, um problema que teriam que resolver antes que algo piorasse.


	5. AVISO

**AVISO**

Eu postei logo dois capítulos por que vou ficar um tempo sem postar, tenho duas fics em andamento, e logo eu criarei o tumblr de Defying Gravity para postar os personagens e etc. Beijos ! Deixem reviews gente, ajuda a ter auto-estima :*


End file.
